


Believe

by JustATaste



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, Sad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATaste/pseuds/JustATaste
Summary: They both died for what they believed in.





	

Grantaire woke with a pounding in his head. Running his hands through his messy hair he thought of how bad the hangover would feel in a couple hours. 

The hangover always overtook the trill of getting drunk. Grantaire had been drinking enough to know that, yet he never stopped. 

Drinking gave his relief from the world. Others would try and fix the wrongs of the world but Grantaire drank it away bottle by bottle. 

When he was drunk the thoughts of the world that surrounded him left. He felt free. And when the hangover happened he just forgot where he was at, and sat alone.

Where was he? The night before he had drank well enough to pass out and all he could tell was that he was at the Café. Usually someone would wake him up or take him home. 

Where was everyone? Last night they had talked about the rebellion. And how that night it would start.

He had to find his friends. Pushing himself up he looked around. Tables and chairs had been over turned and no one was around. He went up the stairs to see out the window but found something entirely different.

Enjolras. Standing staring at the solders around him. Enjolras spotted Enjolras and grimaced. Enjolras knew that if Grantaire didn't leave now he would be killed.

Grantaire knew that as well. He didn't care. He had a distant memory of Enjolras telling him that he was basically incapable of anything. 

Grantaire was capable of love. And he loved Enjolras. Even if the other man didn't feel the same. 

Grantaire pushed thoughts of death aside and walked past the soldiers. He walked to Enjolras without breaking eye contact and came face to face with him. 

"Do you permit it?" He asked Enjolras. 

He felt Enjolras take his hand and saw him nod before they both turned back to the guards.

You could say they both died for what they believed in.

**Author's Note:**

> HA SADNESS


End file.
